


Stopy na mém stropě

by bioshocked_girl



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Sentimental
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshocked_girl/pseuds/bioshocked_girl
Summary: Tu noc Tom poprvé chodil ulicemi Lost Heaven a připadal si cize. Neustále se myšlenkami vracel k té krásné ženě ze Salieriho baru, k Samovým pořezaným rukám a rozbitému rtu a Paulieho hrané bezstarostnosti. Toulal se městem a pozoroval jeho lesk a bídu. Šel domů.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stopy na mém stropě

_Bolest se dá vydržet,_ pomyslel si Paulie.

Nejednou viděl, jak se ze Sama strašlivým způsobem snažili dostat informace. Nikdy nic ani nikoho neprozradil, ať mu dělali sebehorší věci. Mlátili ho tolik, že vždy poté několik dalších týdnů chodil s kloboukem, který mu zastiňoval tvář. Paulie přemítal nad tím, čím to je, že Sam vždycky odnese všechno nejhůř. Ucítil štiplavou bolest na předloktí a zkřivil obličej.

„Aktivní blbec, co?“ nadhodil Sam směrem k Pauliemu.

„Sklapni,“ střelil po něm pohledem a umýval si teplou vodou krev z rukou. Nevěděl, zda byla jeho, Samova, nebo Tomova, ale stejně na tom nezáleželo. „Přemýšlel jsem.“

„Tys přemýšlel?“ dobíral si ho Sam a zasmál se, čehož vzápětí litoval, protože jen ještě více pocítil rozbitý ret. „A nebolelo tě to?“ dodal.

„Ne víc, než tebe bude bolet, až tě domlátím!“ Naštvaně odhodil zakrvavený hadr na zem a posadil se na židli. „Cos myslel tím a _ktivním blbcem?“_ zeptal se a změřil si Sama pohledem, naoko uraženě.

„Přisral ses k věci, kterou jsem měl pod kontrolou!“ vyhrkl a protočil očima.

„Ty žes to měl _pod kontrolou_?“ vydechl Paulie nevěřícně a zaklepal si na čelo. „Víš, že nepochybuju o tvých schopnostech a inteligenci,“ začal, „no, i když dnes jsem trochu zapochyboval,“ uchechtl se a ucítil Samův vražedný pohled. „Ale, proboha, Same, bylo jich nejmíň čtyřikrát víc, než nás!“

„Jak jsem to měl asi vědět?“ zvedl unaveně ruku a zastavil tak Paulieho, který chtěl něco říci. „Dostali jsme informaci, že budou nejvýše tři a máme je jen postrašit.“

„Postrašit!“ řekl významně Paulie. „Ne rozstřílet celej barák a všechny v něm!“ Semkl rty. „Ne, že by mi střílení vadilo,“ dodal už mírněji, „ale mimo to, mohl jsi umřít!“ vykřikl na něj, jako by snad mohl za všechny hříchy světa. „A to, milý chlapče, by mi vadilo.“

Sam se musel pousmát, ale odvrátil hlavu, aby ho Paulie neviděl. Stejně si toho všiml.

„Vidím, že už vám je líp,“ vešel Tom do místnosti a posadil se vedle Sama. Sáhl do kapsy saka a vytáhl poloprázdnou krabičku cigaret. Zapálil si a hodil ji po Pauliem. Ten ji s vděčným pohledem ve tváři chytil a vyndal cigaretu.

„Máš to tady hezký,“ řekl Tom, prohodil rukou ve vzduchu a ukázal na celý pokoj. Nacházeli se u Sama doma. Byli tu oba s Pauliem vůbec poprvé. „Jo,“ přitakal Paulie, „fakt pěkný.“

„Je to úplně obyčejnej kvartýr,“ pronesl Sam udiveně, jako by ti dva obdivovali nějaké honosné sídlo.

Zvenku vypadala bytovka jako každá jiná, uvnitř také, omšelé stěny na chodbě a zašlé vchodové dveře, které svá nejlepší léta měly už dávno za sebou. Po otevření bytových dveří prošli malou chodbičkou do prostorného pokoje, největší místnosti bytu, který sloužil jako obývák, nejspíše Samova nejdrahocennější část jeho obydlí. Seděli u stolu uprostřed pokoje. Pod oknem byl psací stůl, na něm zarámovaná fotka Sama, Paulieho a Toma. Prázdná sklenice. Vyhořelá svíčka, ve které ale ještě trochu vosku zbývalo. Telefon a vedle něj dvě knihy, jedna rozečtená. Okny byly vidět tovární komíny, z nichž unikala šedá oblaka kouře. Na nových tapetách visel obraz zimní krajiny. Z kuchyně se otevřenými dveřmi linula vůně silné, hořké kávy, kterou Sam tak miloval. Celé to působilo až melancholicky.

Jako Sam. Ostatně, Tomovi trvalo pěknou dobu, než ho dokázal aspoň z malé části poznat, a i tak mu připadal stále zahalený mnoha tajemstvími.

„Stejně je to odporný,“ prohlásil Paulie zamyšleně a zapálil si další cigaretu. „Poslat vlastní lidi na smrt!“

„Morello je bastard,“ řekl Sam jednoduše.

„Vždycky byl,“ dodal Paulie pohrdavě. „Nikdy neuctíval žádný hodnoty. Kromě těch svých.“

„Přirozeně.“

„Jde klesnout ještě hlouběji?“ zeptal se Paulie a nejspíš ani neočekával odpověď.

„To je dlouhou debatu,“ řekl po chvíli mlčení Tom.

Sam se zvedl ze židle a vydal se do kuchyně pro druhý šálek kávy. Nabízel Pauliemu i Tomovi, ale oba už podruhé odmítli – jednoho dne se tajně shodli na tom, že Samovu kávu může pít jen samotný ďábel, jak silná je. Byť voněla nádherně, zapřísáhli se, že jednou jim stačila – tehdy ji, aby Sama neurazili, s velkým sebezapřením vypili.

„Moje oblíbená utěrka!“ zaslechli a viděli Sama, jak k nim míří s kdysi čistě bílou utěrkou, na níž se nyní skvěly červené skvrny od krve. „Ty hovado!“ Sam naštvaně hodil utěrku po Pauliem.

„Nová košile! Ty idiote!“ vyjekl Paulie a mrskl hadrem zpátky po Samovi, tomu se ale podařilo uhnout a rty se mu zvlnily do pobaveného úsměvu. Tommy je pozoroval se zoufalým pohledem na tváři, jako rodič, který už po sté vynadal neukázněným dětem a ony stejně neposlechly.

Odkašlal si. „Tak snad, abych už jel.“

„Ne!“ zarazil ho Paulie a Tom sebou polekaně trhnul. „Odvez mě domů, prosím,“ požádal ho a začal si oblékat sako. Tom souhlasil. Vlastně ani neměl na výběr. Ale nevadilo mu to. Postavil se a šel k věšáku pro svůj kabát. Chystali se s Pauliem k odchodu, když mu Sam pošeptal, aby se vrátil zpátky. Aspoň na chvíli, dodal a vyprovodil je ke dveřím bytovky.

„Podívej na to.“ Tom přejel prstem po hlubokém škrábanci, který se táhl po celé levé straně auta a na spodku bylo několik děr po střelbě. „No, pěkný,“ prohlédl si Paulie auto, „aspoň se nebude Ralph nudit!“ dodal s úsměvem a nasedl do vozu. Tom se zamračil. „Včera ho opravil.“

Ujeli teprve pár set metrů, když Paulie přerušil ticho. „Hele, nezdá se ti Sam poslední dobou nějakej divnej?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl stroze Tom.

„Myslíš, že má ženskou?“ vyptával se Paulie.

„Nevím. Není to naše starost. A jak ho znám, do svýho vlastního bytu by si žádnou nepustil.“ Odbočil doleva a jel dál rovně.

„Hele, znám ho už přes deset let, a i tak mám někdy pocit, jako bych ho neznal v _ůbec.“_

Dalších pár minut ani jeden z nich nepromluvil, oba se zabývali vlastními myšlenkami. Bylo pozdní odpoledne, dopravní špička a cesta se jim značně protáhla.

„Tome! Do Salieriho baru,“ zavelel Paulie.

„Proč?“

„Potřebuju se napít.“ Paulie se na Toma podíval a nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou.

„To bez toho ani den nevydržíš?“

„Proč pořád děláte, jako bych měl problémy s chlastem?“ urazil se Paulie a zkřížil ruce na prsou.

„Ale ty máš problémy s chlastem.“ Tom zastavil na přechodu. Pohlédl na Paulieho a chystal se rýpat dál.

„Teda Tome, tohle bych od kamaráda nečekal.“ Paulie přimhouřil oči. „Prvně půjdu za šéfem a nějak opatrně mu vysvětlím, co se dnes stalo. Až pak se napiju.“

Tom pokýval hlavou. Vždy bylo lepší, když se don dozvěděl informace přímo od svých lidí, než z novin a drbů. Byli na místě. Tom vjel do dvora a rozloučil se s Pauliem, který spěšně odcházel dovnitř domu. Tom zajel do garáže, pozdravil Ralpha, ukázal mu vůz a vyslechl si snad veškeré nadávky, jež existují – že si nemohou dovolit ničit každé auto, které jim poskytne, že nemají ani nejmenší tušení, jak dlouho trvá oprava a že to zkrátka není slušné. Tom otcovsky poplácal Ralpha po zádech a vzal si jiný vůz.

Potřeboval se po dnešní ne úplně vydařené akci trochu vzpamatovat. A jak se zdálo, soudě dle Samovy naléhavé žádosti o Tomův návrat, nebyl jediný. Pustil rádio v autě a poslouchal první stanici, kterou naladil. Tupě zíral před sebe a přestal vnímat hudbu, jež se mu po čase zdála otravná, proto ji ztlumil a zbytek cesty strávil v tichosti. Ulice byly plné života. Rozhodl se zajet ještě domů a vzít tu nejlepší whisky, jakou měl. Tušil, že by se mohla hodit a Sam ji také ocení. Zaparkoval na rohu ulice, kde jeho kamarád bydlel, a kousek došel pěšky. Když zaklepal na dveře jeho bytu, Sam mu otevřel a pokynul mu, aby vstoupil. Na sobě měl pro něj již typickou pomněnkově modrou košili s vyhrnutými rukávy, a v ruce cigaretu. Rozbitý ret ho stále bolel, ale už mu to bylo jedno. Pokoj voněl čerstvou kávou.

„Opravdu si nedáš?“ Sam si nalil už několikátý šálek. Během doby, co čekal na Toma, je přestal počítat. Tom zavrtěl hlavou a postavil na stůl láhev alkoholu.

„Whisky za bílýho dne?“ pohlédl na Toma. „Ne, ne. Whisky se pije při západu slunce, nebo jeho východu,“ pronesl zastřeným hlasem a sedl si hlouběji do křesla.

„Pak tedy počkáme do jeho západu,“ řekl věcně Tom a sedl si naproti Samovi.

„Pověz mi, Tome,“ vyzval ho Sam, „existují duchové?“

Tom se napřímil. S odpovědí si dal na čas. „Jo,“ řekl prostě. „V naší mysli.“ Přešel k oknu a zadíval se ven. „A teď mi pověz něco ty, Same,“ otočil se k němu. „Jak to děláš, že zapomeneš?“

Sam tušil, kam tím míří. „Nezapomenu. Pamatuju si všechno, co jsem kdy udělal.“ Vyhýbal se Tommyho pohledu. „Jen jsem to zastrčil tak hluboko do zákoutí mysli, že se mi to nevybavuje,“ dodal tišeji. „Musel bych hodně vzpomínat, a nebo opravdu hodně pít. A většinou nedělám ani jedno,“ pousmál se.

Tom pomalu pokýval hlavou. „Ale jakto, že jsi vždy tak klidný?“

„Jen tak vypadám.“ Sam se zadíval do země. „No, máš dvě možnosti,“ začal. „Buď se z toho posereš, nebo se s tím naučíš žít a přijmeš to. Přijmeš sebe.“ Postavil se. „Ta druhá možnost je těžší a vyžaduje kapku odvahy. Možná víc, než jen kapku,“ dodal polohlasem.

„Cigarety,“ zamračil se Sam a prohledal kapsy kalhot. „Došly. Dojdu pro ně.“ Odkráčel do chodby a sebral krabičku z police. Cestou minul zrcadlo. Zastavil se. Díval se na svůj odraz. Náhle si připadal až podivně cizí. Křehký jako domeček z karet, který by se měl každou chvíli rozsypat. Nepoznával se. Pocítil vztek. Ten nejhorší a nejprimitivnější vztek, mířený vůči sobě samému a nikomu jinému. Vztek bezbrannosti a bezmocnosti. Vší silou praštil pěstí do zrcadla. Roztříštilo se na miliony malých lesklých střepů. _Bolest se dá vydržet._ Ruka mu začala krvácet. Tom přemýšlel o věcech, které mu Sam řekl, když uslyšel ránu a sklo dopadající na zem.

Ihned se zjevil ve dveřích vedoucích do chodby. „Nemáš co na práci?“

Sam na něj pohlédl a mlčel. Tom ho usadil na židli ve vedlejším pokoji. „Kde máš lékárničku?“ zeptal se rychle. „Ve skříňce v chodbě, úplně vrchní polička,“ vydechl Sam. „A přines ty cigarety.“

Tom se vrátil, posadil se k Samovi a polil mu ruku dezinfekcí, kterou pak i s krví setřel kapesníkem. „Pálí to, co?“ řekl Tom zamračeně. Rána ho štípala, ale nepřiznal to. Tommy mu zavázal ruku. Pak vytáhl cigaretu a připálil sobě a Samovi.

„Co budeš teď dělat?“ otázal se Sam a pohlédl na něj skrze kouř, který se vznášel v místnosti.

„Nevím. Odvezl bych tě domů, ale jelikož už _jsme_ u tebe doma,“ přemítal, „opravdu nevím. Asi se opiju.“

Sam na něj pohlédl přes záplavu hustých černých vlasů. „Jen do toho.“

Tom přinesl lahev a dvě sklenky. „Podívej,“ ukázal na otevřené okno, jehož závěsy vlály ve studeném večerním větru. Sam se postavil a spolu s Tomem kráčel k oknu. Nebe hrálo všemi barvami, ale nadvládu získala červená a fialová. Město potemnělo, vysoké budovy a industriální komíny zčernaly a zakrývaly tak pomalu zapadající slunce na obzoru. Tom podal Samovi sklenku. Oběma nalil štědrou dávku whisky a v tichosti ji vypili.

„Tohle,“ prohlásil Sam a pokynul rukou k fialovému nebi, „je ta nejnebezpečnější část dne. Člověk během ní nesmí být sám.“

Tom přimhouřil oči a znovu naplnil sklenky. Sam tu svoji pozvedl do výše a pozoroval sytě zlatavou tekutinu. „Ale samota je nebezpečná.“ Vyklonil se z okna a sledoval dění na ulici pod nimi.

„Proč myslíš?“ otázal se Tommy a nalil jim třetí sklenku.

„Je návyková. Jakmile jednou zjistíš, jak klidná a mírumilovná je, už se nechceš vypořádávat s lidmi.“ Pohlédl zpět na Toma. „Kdybych já se kurva aspoň jednou řídil intuicí a vykašlal se na jakýkoliv pocity!“ Opřel se o parapet a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Ještě nikdy jsem neviděl člověka, který by se v sobě mýlil víc, než ty,“ zašeptal Tom. V šeru místnosti už Samovi špatně viděl do tváře, ale pohrdavý úšklebek v jeho obličeji mu neunikl.

„Pocity! Jsou to jen pocity, Tome, a ty odejdou.“

„Ale nemusíš na ně bejt sám,“ opáčil Tom a napil se přímo z lahve. Naznal, že sklenky už nejsou potřeba. Podal ji Samovi. Smutně se usmál. V rohu pokoje měl opřenou kytaru, které si Tom předtím nevšiml. Vzal ji a zabrnkal pár tónů. Ucítil mírnou bolest pořezané kůže, ale potlačil ji a nedal jí šanci. _Donebevolající stupidita. Proč jsem to vůbec udělal?_

„Netušil jsem, že umíš hrát,“ prohodil překvapeně Tom směrem k Samovi.

„Právě, že moc ne,“ zakroutil Sam hlavou. „Proto se s tím moc nechlubím.“

Tom poslouchal svého kamaráda, kterak zpívá temným drsným hlasem píseň, jež mu připadala vzdáleně známá, ale přitom tak cizí. Sam přestal a kousl se do rtu. Ucítil v ústech hořkou pachuť krve.

Tu noc Tom poprvé chodil ulicemi Lost Heaven a připadal si cize. Neustále se myšlenkami vracel k té krásné ženě ze Salieriho baru, k Samovým pořezaným rukám a rozbitému rtu a Paulieho hrané bezstarostnosti. Toulal se městem a pozoroval jeho lesk a bídu. Šel domů.

_Bolest se dá vydržet,_ pomyslel si Tom. _Ale proč si od ní neulevit._

Dlouze se napil z lahve a hlava se mu zatočila. Lehl si na starou tvrdou postel ve svém jednopokojovém bytě a prohlížel si strop. Viděl na něm stopy a v nich události dneška a všech jeho včerejšků.


End file.
